


The Hole

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Prose Poem, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: There is a hole in the whole that is shaped like your soul.





	The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked and saddened to hear of Kim Jonghyun's passing this morning. I, along with most of the kpop community, was shaken to my core that this happened and that he was in so much pain that, even though he spoke about it, no one really knew how deep it went.  
> Please, I implore you, if you are feeling helpless and hopeless, reach out to someone. A friend, a family member, a stranger even. Just please tell someone and seek help. It is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. Everyone needs help sometimes.
> 
> This is dedicated to Jonghyun, SHINee, Shawols, and everyone who loved him.

There is a hole in the whole that is shaped like your soul. A shiny light that once burned brightly in the darkness as a beacon to others has burned out and now resides among the stars as a caution, a lighthouse lamp illuminating the pitfalls in the sea of emotions.

How can I say it's selfish when I have felt it too? I, too, have felt the crushing feeling of inadequacy and self-doubt. I’ve listened to the voice whispering in my ear, telling me how much easier things would be if I just ended things. I have thought of so many ways to get it done. 

Pain is pain and pain is life and life is hard, but death is final. I never did too well with final. Finality gives me anxiety. But to be fair, lots of things give me anxiety. Hell, my anxiety gives me anxiety. I often find myself drowning in an abyss of negativity and confusion. So, no, I can’t say a thing because that would make me a hypocrite. 

All I can do is try to love a little more and hate a little less, care a little more and fear a little less. As we all come together, hand reaching for hand and shoulder to shoulder, slowly, we will fill the hole you left with love and understanding, hoping to help keep dimming lights from burning out so that they may shine brighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you feel like you want to take your life, please reach out to someone. You can find a list of international suicide hotlines [here](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html).


End file.
